When We Collide
by Awake-the-Dark
Summary: WWE Diva Bella is in need. She's in rather desperate need of a man. What happens when Bella runs into her long-term crush Randy Orton in a deserted corridor at a time when the need is more important than the fact that he's already married to someone else?


Bella was horny, to put it bluntly. Actually, scratch that; horny seemed like a bubbly, giggly sort of naughty need. What Bella was currently suffering from went so far beyond need that she was honestly considering drastic action. She remembered a bit in a series of books she liked the read featuring the Black Dagger Brotherhood. In them a woman had her _needing_ time and either had to be heavily sedated until she came back to normality or was serviced by a man; over and over again until either she was finally satisfied or he was drained to the last drop, a desiccated husk of a man sacrificed to her pleasure. Something inside Bella purred at the thought. She could imagine some big, strong man taking her over and over again… Bella broke out into a sweat and the hungry ache deep inside her intensified to such a pitch that she almost whimpered. My oh my, this was something special, wasn't it? This was no mere need. This was a once-in-a-lifetime, total-eclipse-of-the-sun sort of cataclysm. And right at the time that Bella was not dating anyone. Actually, the amount of time since she had last… ahem… _dated_ might be responsible for her current condition. Three years might be a long time, maybe? Quite possibly she had re-virginised herself?

"Feed me more!"

Lost in thought Bella jumped at the roar coming from the service line in the canteen. Looking over just in time to see a quivering woman hastily dish up seconds if not thirds onto Ryback's heaped plate she watched through narrowed eyes as the big man happily ambled off to consume his own body weight in carbs and protein. What an ass that man was! What an ass… Bella found herself openly checking out that high, tight ass clad in a pair of faded jeans. Mmmm. A girl could really get her teeth into meat like that…

"No! _Bad_ Bella!"

Giving herself a rousing slap across the face Bella's eyes watered at the force but was at least dragged back from the brink of sinking her teeth into Ryback's muscular tushy. The man looked over at her curiously and arranged his somewhat brutish face into what might possibly have been intended as a charming smile, veering away from where he had been headed to sit at her table instead.

"Hey Bella."

He rumbled. She gave him a weak smile in response.

"Hi Ryback."

His bright blue eyes roamed over her body; dressed in yoga pants and a cropped spandex vest with obvious approval and that part of Bella that seemed to be staging a bid to be Slut of the Year preened in pleasure. He liked her, and granted he wasn't going to be winning any prizes for Mr Congeniality any time soon but there wasn't an ounce of excess flesh on that whole body. He might be the stuff that her currently filthy fantasies were made of in the sack. Ryback smirked and gently, very carefully pushed his plate with its mountainous pile of food towards her.

"Nugget?"

He asked gravely. Bella was oddly touched.

"I couldn't possibly."

She replied with equal gravity and he nodded like this was perfectly acceptable. Dear Lord, she had to get out of here before her rampaging hormones had her making wild and crazy love on top of a pile of chicken nuggets. Classy! "Gotta go!"

She chirped and scrambled to her feet.

"Hey Bella! Want to go out with me tonight? The big man knows how to show the ladies a good time."

Ewww. And yet… ooooh. Control yourself, Bella! There is absolutely nothing oooh about Ryback!

"Sorry Ryback, I plan on having a headache tonight."

She replied regretfully and ran away before he could do something adorable like swallow a steak whole or something and seal her fate entirely.

* * *

Walking swiftly into the gym across the road from the arena where the WWE was putting on a show that night Bella ran right into her close friend and regular gym buddy Heath Slater. Bella _adored_ Heath. Despite the fact that 3MB might seem like a total joke to anybody – and certainly seemed to be driving Drew McIntyre into fits of indignation and frustration – Heath remained ever optimistic and genuinely, sincerely happy. They regularly drove together on the road and if the man ever had a grumpy day well, she just hadn't seen it. And he was gorgeous, wasn't he? That long, flowing hair the shade of gingerbread and the way his short, stubby lashed framed eyes such a beautiful shade of blue green.

"Hey girl."

He greeted her in that sweet, Virginia drawl. "You finally showed up."

"Sorry, sorry!"

She replied breathlessly. "I got… umm… distracted in the canteen. Hey you."

And stepping into his arms she almost groaned with pleasure as his bare, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a body that was dynamite by anyone's standards. Pure, toned muscle covered by the most golden, tanned skin and mmmm, he was so warm and had hard lines that pressed against her softer curved in _all_ the right places. Wrapping her arms around him she nuzzled her nose just beneath his firm jawline and breathed in the clean scent of soap and the tang of fresh sweat. Caught up in the sensory delights of being all tangled up with such a gorgeous male Bella was a little bit slow to realise that Heath had tensed up.

"Um… Bella…?"

He asked cautiously. Bella froze. Very, very slowly she detached herself from her black widow death grip on _one of her best friends_ and took a step back, and then another just for good measure. Actually, better another step on top of that because she was a professional athlete and more than had the skill to clear the distance between them and have him on the floor like a lioness going after a particularly plump but stupid gazelle.

"Shall we start?"

She asked brightly. Heath looked slightly bewildered but brushed off any lingering embarrassment with one of his fabulous sunshine smiles.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Really, she should have known better. She really, _really_ should have known better! Everything was going well; just two wrestlers encouraging each other in their workouts when it came time for the part of their workout that was all about stretching. Normally Bella appreciated it when Heath's superior body weight pushed against her legs; forcing them high up against her chest. Today appreciative was perhaps the wrong choice of word for the relief that flooded through her when that male, powerful body pressed hers to the floor. Something took over Bella's body and it was the work of a moment to roll one hip slightly and allow Heath to settle more firmly against her. Simultaneously her hands – resting respectably on his shoulders up until that point – took it upon themselves to explore uncharted terrain and slid down the length of his back to explore that intriguing little dip just beneath his buttocks. This time Heath did not freeze. This time Heath jerked back from her so abruptly that the man left vapour trails behind him.

"Oops."

She mumbled. Heath's eyebrows lifted.

"Oops? You damn near feel me up and you _oops_ me?"

The feral, needy creature currently fighting for control of her body sniffed with disdain and abandoned all efforts of seduction. Stupid man, trying to make her feel bad. What was a little light groping between friends? He clearly wasn't man enough for her needs. What she needed was a man to tackle _her_ to the floor. This pitiful specimen just wasn't going to do.

"So… how about those Jets?"

Bella squeaked. Heath shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong honey, I love you like family but you are acting like one crazy girl today. Call me. Later. Much later."

And still shaking his head he draped a towel around his neck and sauntered off towards the heavy weights. Bella flopped backwards onto the mat.

"Well, that went well."

She commented aloud in a conversational tone.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're sneaking into a sex shop in disguise in the middle of the day?"

Summer Rae had her long blonde hair draped around her face like a veil and a ginormous pair of sunglasses shielding most of her face. Bella decided not to mention the strong resemblance to Cousin It.

"We are sneaking it into a sex shop because I am inches away from mud wrestling Triple H to the floor and humping his leg."

She replied, pulling the bill of her baseball cap even lower around her eyes and surreptitiously looking around to see if anyone had recognised them. "We are doing it in disguise because do you want everyone in the locker room making your life a living hell for the rest of eternity if they found out about this?"

"Oh nooooooooo."

Summer Rae moaned. "Why did I let you talk me into this? I _have_ a man! I'm not a desperate old spinster like you. Admit defeat girl; your ovaries are probably all dried up anyways and this is their final gasp for help. Let's go buy you a cat, not a vibrator!"

Bella nudged her best friend with wicked accuracy in the ribs and Summer doubled up, groaning.

"My ovaries are _fine_!"

She said through gritted teeth. "I'm just a little… excitable… at the moment! And what you have barely counts as a man."

Summer gasped in outrage.

"How dare you? Fandango is the hottest guy on the roster."

Bella snorted. Johnny – Fandango – might be hot be he knew it too and the thought of getting cosy with him left her with the strong sensation that her brain was dripping slime. Saying that though, when he was all oiled up and dressed in those second-skin tights he really wasn't bad… "Don't you even start to go there!"

Summer flicked the tip of her nose and Bella yelped: eyes watering madly.

"God, you're such a bitch! Remind me why I like you again?"

"Because I'm your best friend and the girl that is abandoning all dignity to go and find you a vibrator that I must now admit, you need like Paige needs fillers in her bra."

They both snickered. Summer sighed.

"Alright kiddo, let's go and find you some sex toys."

* * *

Bella peered around the dark corridor of the arena. She could hear the ever-present comings and goings of the massive staff that kept the WWE roadshow rolling but here at least she could get a bit of privacy. Her face paled in horror at the thought of whipping out her new purchase in the Divas locker room. Reassuring herself that no one else was around Bella pulled out the box from the store bag. It was an elegant dark blue and sliding the top from the bottom she revealed dark blue padding cradling a decent-sized, sparkly pink vibrator.

"Oh it's so cute! You have to get that one."

Summer had cooed and by that point Bella had been so overwhelmed by the staggering range on offer that she had just gone with it. I mean, seriously? A Hello Kitty vibrator? Did that strike no one as just morally wrong! Bella slid the vibrator from the box and held it in her hand. It had some sort of gel exterior so that it had a pliant skin around a hard core and apparently once the batteries were in it gave a girl a real good time. Bella shrugged inwardly. It was better than Ryback, that was for sure! And she had to do _something_. The hunger inside her had teeth and claws and would not be satisfied until it found some release. Admittedly the release it was looking for should come from the hands of six feet plus of hotness and not six inches of pink sparkles but compromise should only go far!

"What's what you've got there?"

The deep, masculine tones might not have been so shocking had they not come from _right behind her_.

"GAHHHH!"

Bella squealed, her whole body jumping in shock… and her hands released their hold on what she was holding. In horror she watched the girlie pink vibrator sail from her hand and land on the concrete arena floor with an innocent little "thud". There was a long, very long, _eternally_ long silence before she could finally bring herself to turn around and face the man standing behind her. Because she knew that voice.

* * *

Randy Orton. The Viper. The Apex Predator. Third generation WWE superstar and current World Heavyweight Champion. But more of all those things he was the man that Bella had had something of an apocalyptically intense crush on since the moment she first laid eyes on him. Leaning against the wall like a living, breathing embodiment of Michelangelo's David dressed in jeans and a RKO T-shirt his cruelly sensual lips curved into a definite smirk.

"Sweet."

He drawled; his grey green eyes lingering on the sex toy. "A must-have for any girl's purse."

Eyes flicking to Bella's beet red face the smirk grew decidedly wider. "But you do know that they come much bigger than that, right?"

Heat flashed through her as she gazed at the tall, lean, muscular frame before her. His tattooed arms were on show as his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his jeans. When he let his hair grow out a little as he had now it was a deep, bitter chocolate brown and when he shaved off his stubble his jaw was square cut and the epitome of manliness. God, she'd wanted him in the worst way forever and suddenly the abstract need inside her that had simply wanted something, although she wasn't sure what but just knew that she wanted it badly, a lot of it and right _now_ thank you very much found a focus at last. Bella took one look at Randy and the need almost crippled her.

"Do they?"

She asked softly, her blue eyes intense as they locked on him and sliding down his torso to the admittedly impressive-looking bulge at his crotch. His eyebrows lifted, like she's surprised him and then he laughed. The low, velvety sound sent pleasure shuddering through her whole body.

"Well mine does."

He drawled. His eyes narrowed, studying her. "If I didn't know better I'd see the vibrator, rock hard nipples…"

Bella looked down at her chest in mortification and hastily folded her arms across her chest. Randy's eyes glittered with amusement. "…And this isolated spot for a little alone time and think that you were hungry for a little attention. But that would be a joke, right? The sexiest girl on the roster who's turned down most of the guys here at least twice."

Bella's eyes widened. Randy Orton was calling her sexy? She wasn't sure what left her the more breathless: that or the fact that he'd taken one look at her and seen her sexual need at a glance. And suddenly she was aching so badly that she could hardly breathe.

"Not all of them."

She said with difficulty. "Not all of them asked."

Randy eyes raked up and down her body until she was trembling with need. There was no need to play the tigress like she had with Heath. If she was insane enough to tangle with Randy Orton then _he_ would be in control and oh God, she liked that… she really liked that… Randy's mobile mouth betrayed his amusement.

"Not all of them are married, darlin'."

As he was, of course. Bella felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over her head but it did nothing to quench the fires raging inside her. Frantically her eyes drank in the length of those ridiculously long legs; the thighs no less irresistible and downright biteable even in jeans. She gazed at the flat stomach and rippling abs beneath the soft stuff of his T-shirt; the breadth of his muscular shoulders and those perfectly muscular arms. Randy Orton wasn't a muscle-bound powerhouse like guys like Ryback. Randy Orton was infinitely more deadly. With that lithe, powerful frame no one could deny that he really was the apex predator. And she _wanted_ him. Please God, just once… she could touch him? Just _once_! And since no lightning bolt from the sky flashed down and cooked her crispy she took that as a ringing agreement. Slinking nervously closer to him she looked up at that gorgeous, arrogant face.

"What if…"

Her voice faltered in sheer horror of what she was asking him. Licking her lips she tried again. "What if… that didn't really matter?"

His gaze burned into her like a laser. Randy took a slow breath.

"What if we stopped dealing in what ifs?"

He growled and flowed towards her with pure deadly grace. Grasping her arms he pulled her up against his body and pinned her against the wall. Looking down at her he surveyed her lazily through his cool eyes, lips curving slightly. His body was lean and hard against hers and heat spilled through her like a forest fire. Standing on tiptoe she summoned all her courage and brushed her lips against his, just to see what he tasted like. Mmm, that was nice. He lips were surprisingly soft and full before hers and so, so warm. Twining her fingers through around the nape of his neck she kissed him again, more lingeringly this time and when he began to kiss her back she moaned softly into his mouth. Oh man did he ever know how to kiss a girl. Not too hard, not too soft and when his teeth bit gently into her lower lip she pressed up helplessly against him in encouragement.

"Oh that feels good."

Randy made a noise of agreement, his tongue stroking along her lower lip until she parted them and allowed him to enter. She stretched up against him, slipping her arms beneath his to better press herself against him, her hands slowly slipping down his back until they encountered a really cute ass. Randy laughed softly, breathing faster. Burying her face against his neck for some recovery time Bella breathed in the scent of his skin – something warm and spicy but also faintly sweet like cinnamon spiced vanilla – and found herself weak against the challenge of not touching her tongue to his skin. Randy growled and did a sort of standing push-up, pressing his body against hers until she could feel him all the way down and wanted so desperately to feel more that she was shaking. Arching up against him, curling her hand around the back of his head around she pulled his lips back down to hers. This time the kiss was hot and hungry and she shifted restlessly against him, her hands slipping over his narrow hips and digging into the worn denim in not so subtle encouragement. Christ if it weren't for the damn height difference she'd wrap herself around him right here. She bit his lip lightly, her hand going to the front of his jeans and beginning to rub. Randy groaned softly, his eyes flashing wild.

"I don't play."

He whispered in her ear. Bella had no idea what he was talking about until he lowered his hand over hers and slid them into his jeans. The moment she encountered the length of him: almost scalding hot, silken and so much better in every way than the newly purchased sex toy she realised that things had already gone too far. Because she couldn't stop. Mouth colliding again their kisses ran desperately into each other, barely pausing to snatch a breath. His thigh was between hers and she discovered that if she worked herself against it in such a way… oh yes, oh God yes just like that…. It was frantic and messy but somehow hellaciously hot just for that: pressed up against the wall like teenagers and the sense of the illicit just making it even better. Her hand was working faster against him now; arousal burning inside her as the pleasure began to streak hotter and hotter until… Randy's hand clamped around hers, pumping up and down for those final crucial strokes even as she gasped, her eyes rolling backwards as the pleasure reached a peak inside her and spilled outwards like a mushroom cloud. He cried out hoarsely, his hips jerking and he pulled her so hard against him that it hurt a little. It was beyond perfect.

* * *

Gasping for breath; both of them sticky with sweat and dishevelled they stared at each other in something like shock.

"Not what I imagined doing when I went for a piss."

He said conversationally. Bella licked her lips and almost moaned when she tasted him still on them. As a taster it had been irresistible. In terms of satisfaction she had clearly done herself some major damage because if he walked away now she was going to die. Gripping a handful of his T-shirt before he could do just that she gazed up at him.

"That was… fun. But you don't play and I'm not a teenager getting my kicks by being dry-humped by you behind the gym. What else have you got, Orton?"

When he smiled, _really_ smiled… aw hell, Randy Orton was absolutely fucking adorable. And she was doomed.

"Let's find out, huh?"

He drawled. "My room, tonight after the show."

* * *

**Blame this on my partner-in-crime in appreciation of Randy Orton and the fact that her fic has got me appreciating him in a whole new way lol MissScarletInTheLibrary, I do hope that this rates a guh from you :P**


End file.
